A tractor trailer rig includes two vehicles: a tractor in which a driver sits, and a trailer pulled by the tractor. Supply lines, including hose lines and electric cables, extend from the tractor to the front of the trailer. At a location between the tractor and the trailer, the supply lines are supported by a hose clamp that is suspended from the tractor by a harness.